


Dark Desires

by FluffyLovePants



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyLovePants/pseuds/FluffyLovePants
Summary: Maybe he deserves this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My mind came up with this late on night and I always wanted to write about these two. It is a little graphic. Reviews are always welcome. I hope you enjoy this twisted story of mine.

James knew he deserved this, maybe even wanted it but, right now he couldn't give a shit if this thing killed him. If he was to die today, then so be it. 

He didn't think about how warm, wet and sticky the blood felt running down his legs. Didn't care the his voice was only a rasp, a squeak. The pain was the only thing keeping him awake. That sharp pain along with a slow burning heat.

"Am I really starting to enjoy this?" he thought to himself as a hard thrust made him squeeze his eye shut and bite his tongue. 

His knuckles had gone white leaving imprints on the grimy, rusted table he was thrown on. His stomach scrapped on the table while strong hands kept him still. His hips lifted in the air, his feet being lifted off the ground. The thrust came hard a quick. A small soft moan escaped his lips, electricity shot through him making him see white. A dark, deep chuckle from behind him mocked him. Who cares if he enjoys this? He's already in his personal hell, he might as well have some fun.

James thrust-ed back in time with the monster that had a pyramid cage. He felt like he was being hollowed out. That his insides would surely slip out when the demon was done with him. The thought excited him even more. The thrusts got harder and faster. Poor James couldn't keep up. All his strength being ripped away, becoming a rag doll. 

A cold, wet hand pushed his face down on the table, making sure James couldn't move. His insides were burning by now. His backside becoming numb. He could smell the iron in the air and the smell of sex. The pain that filled his pleasure increased that burning heat inside him. He wanted to pass out, everything was too overwhelming for the blond but somehow he couldn't. As if the demon was was reading his mind, he chuckled again. 

That cold hand moved from James's head, making him whip his head back and glare at his demon. That hand traveled down between the blonde's legs, smearing red as it went to grab the human prick. James froze, the air sucked out of him as fear crept in. His mind was screaming no but his body his body trembled with the touch. Was this demon going to crush the most private part of him? He embraced himself for the pain that would come, but all he got was a thrust inside him and a stroke. That little squeak came back at the sudden pleasure.

"Wha...what the hell?" His thought said. That burning heat came back full force. He wanted to come, he needed to. His prick started to leak, red mixing with white. He tried to thrust back, all his energy gone. His legs started to shake. Maybe from the loss of blood or the need to come, he didn't know. He licked his lips and swallowed hard. 

"Please..." James asked out to his demon. 

The tempo sped back up. The sound of skin meeting skin echoed throughout the room and down the hall. The hand on on his prick matched the thrusts, making him feel like he was going to melt, The very last thrust the demon gave, he pushed in so far and growled deep, his come gushing in waves of white warmth. If James could scream he would. He came right after. Come splashed on the floor as his body tightened and shook. His mind finally went black, his body lifeless on the table. James passed out from the pain and the sudden burst of euphoria. The demon pulled out, letting James's body fall to the floor. The sound of scrapping metal got fainter and fainter tell there was just silence. 

James woke up hours later to a sore abused body. He carefully pulled his pants back up, not caring about the blood and cum dried on to him. He leaned back on the hotel wall, reaching into his jacket with a shaky hand, he found the cigarettes he picked up from some dead guy. He quite smoking in his younger days when he met Mary but, doesn't matter now does it? He laughed at that. Sure it was a dark thing to laugh at but he knows everything now. The nicotine soothed him. He wasn't moving for awhile. Might as well make yourself comfortable.


End file.
